


Let the Dead Sleep

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Annoyance, Annoying Alarm Clocks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, annoying sherlock, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So that's it, then?" Jim opens one eye, "I'm just awake now, is that how it is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Dead Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #69: Annoyance

Flailing, Jim wakes with a start, trying to find the source of whatever had woken him, _It's barely light out… so it can't be that…_ then he realizes there's an _ungodly racket_ taking place somewhere in the room. Somewhere close. Looking next to him, Sherlock snored lightly, completely unperturbed by what sounded like a chainsaw mating with a gorilla.

 _The noise is coming from_ inside _his chest…?_ Jim's features scrunch in confusion. 

"Sherlock." Jim pokes his side gently, "What _is_ that?"

"Hmm?" The detective blinks, brushing curls out of his face.

"That _cacophony_."  

"Oh, sorry, forgot to turn my alarm off." Sherlock yawns, fishing for the offending phone that had crawled under his abdomen that evening. 

"What time is it?"

"Looks like…" Sherlock winces as he looks at the screen, "Five in the morning."

"Why ever did you need to wake up at five in the morning?" Jim nestles against Sherlock's torso, getting comfy again. 

His companion chuckles, "Go back to sleep." 

Almost immediately, Jim lulls back into that state between waking and dreaming. Similar to flying, or some sort of high, he relishes in the warmth and wonderment he feels, having the privilege of sleeping next to his most beloved. 

"Do you know when my dentist's appointment is?" Sherlock asks, voice a knife that slashes through the blankets of relief sleep affords. 

"Next week." Jim replies groggily. 

"Ah, thanks." He pauses for a moment, "Do you need to schedule one?"

"Not for another two months." 

"Okay." 

A minute or two passes as Jim gets back on the sleep train. He's about to pull out of the station when —

"Have you restocked us with silver nitrate?"

"Put in an order two days ago."

"Excellent." Sherlock fusses with the comforter, "Do you — "

"Sherlock!" Jim snaps, "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Why yes, of course. It's too early to be awake."

"My point exactly." Jim grumbles.

Sherlock seems to take the hint. Then he doesn't, "Do you know where I put my harpoon?"

"Ugh. No." 

"Can you help me find it?"

"Sherlock…" Jim crushes a pillow over his face, "Do you need it _right this instant_?"

"Uh… no, no, I guess I don't." 

Jim exhales, letting the exhaustion back in. The pillow was blocking out much of the breaking sunlight, facilitating his descent back into stage one sleep, albeit he knows this is his last attempt. 

"Have you — "

"So that's it, then?" Jim opens one eye, "I'm just awake now, is that how it is?" 

"I didn't mean to annoy you, Jim." Sherlock is shocked, _What did I do wrong?_ He places a hand on Jim's bare waist, sliding his fingers along his body, "But as long as you're awake..." He plants a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Ugh." The criminal sits up, hating the world, "Now is _not_ the time."

"But Jim — "

"I'm going back to my place!" He yanks the blankets away, covering himself as he searches for his clothes, strewn carelessly across the floor from the previous evening. 

"Jim, why — ?" Sherlock yelps, feeling suddenly exposed. 

"It's quiet there. And I can have anyone who disrupts my slumber _eviscerated_." He throws his clothes on hastily. 

"You can have _me_ eviscerated, if you'd like…" Sherlock says dejectedly. 

"No, my love. That's the _problem_." Jim pulls his face close, "I can't bare to damage you. Especially for something so trivial as annoying me." 

"Then why go?"

"Because you're not going to stop, and for all that I _can_ put up with from you, interfering with my beauty rest isn't one of them." Jim kisses Sherlock softly, "Noon. Check the papers for where to meet." 

"Goodbye, Jim." Sherlock watches on as his lover departs. 

"Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." Jim manages a very sultry (if only a tad sleepy) walk out of his bedroom, "You are the greatest challenge I've ever faced." 


End file.
